Wireless communication systems are increasingly widespread. Additionally, there exist numerous different wireless communication technologies and standards. Some examples of wireless communication standards include IEEE 802.11 (WLAN or Wi-Fi, for example 802.11 a/b/g/n/ac/ax in the frequency band of 2.4 and/or 5 GHz, and 802.11 ad/ay in the band of 60 GHz), IEEE 802.15 (WPAN), IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX), and others.
Furthermore, as applications and devices continue to require higher levels of throughput for wireless communications, higher frequency waves are being used to transmit more data. For example, IEEE 802.11 ad provides for gigabit per second speeds using 60 GHz frequency band millimeter waves. However, high frequency waves, such as 60 GHz waves, cannot typically penetrate effectively walls or other solid structures. Also, such high-frequency waves may have greater decay because the reception of such waves may not be effectively received at other antennas than lower frequency waves, such that a range of a transmitter transmitting such high-frequency waves may be reduced as compared to a transmitter transmitting lower frequency waves.
In some wireless communication systems using high-frequency waves, such as 60 GHZ waves, beam forming techniques may be used to direct a high-frequency wave toward an intended receiver. Even if a clear line-of-sight is not available, the beam forming techniques may direct the wave via reflections toward an intended receiver. Additionally, if a line-of-sight of an established link between a transmitter and receiver becomes suddenly blocked, such systems may lose communication for non-trivial amounts of time while searching for new directions. The movement and rotation of the receiver or transmitter may require further beam forming operations to direct the signal.